


Y Los Dioses También

by thenomansland



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post Infinity War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenomansland/pseuds/thenomansland
Summary: Los mortales caen.





	Y Los Dioses También

Cuando desciende, cuando sus pies tocan las ruinas del mundo, la tierra no es más un hogar. Es una trinchera cavada para morir, es un campo que con sus cenizas revive la batalla que han perdido. Es, insoportablemente, la sangre que un dios invencible ha derramado. Y si acaso los soldados lo dieron todo, ya nada resta de su lucha. Las victorias del pasado son polvo, el grito de guerra que aún resuena entre las calles sabe que la gloria está tan lejos antes de atronar en los cielos. Sólo les queda arrodillarse y morir con la frente en alto, en honor a lo que son; a lo que fueron.

El Hombre de Hierro no lo es más. Su carne parece azotada de culpas, su rostro, su rostro que mira a los desamparados que se arrastran, que gimen en nombre de los caídos, es la más viva derrota que aquellos han sentido. Lo señalan con sus miradas de ciego dolor, el rencor surge de todos al entender que su fe está muerta. Que Dios ha decidido observar a sus hijos llegar al fin, pero no para salvarlos.

—Tony. 

Tal vez, ése es su cometido. Escuchar la voz que añora, vivir lo suficiente para ansiarla, morir tan pronto como la crea suya. Inesperadamente, es el día en el que el destino ha decidido no arrebatárselo todo de las manos. No aún. El suelo retiembla cuando a sus espaldas percibe los pasos que dictan una cercanía que no cree merecer, y su corazón late como un pésame para sí mismo, se lo tiende al mundo. 

A sus espaldas, el resto del Olimpo le contempla caer. Pero sólo es uno quien se sacrifica para impedir su destierro.

—Tony. —Steve repite, apresurando el paso mientras el otro se derrumba de hinojos entre los escombros, aterrado, perdiendo el aire al presenciar lo que no pudo salvar.

Una de sus manos palpa el suelo, queriendo recordarse que no es una más de sus pesadillas, que no despertará empapado de su sudor y su desesperación; porque lo vive. La luz en su pecho se extingue con cada dolorosa revolución, empuñando penosamente su diestra contra el reactor. Ni siquiera tiene fuerzas para rogar que aquellos brazos no le rodeen por lástima, ni le sofoquen con la verdad de sus amores. Tampoco halla razón para enfrentar la pérdida a solas y negarse al calor con el que Steve le consuela, aun cuando los dos fueron vencidos.

Una lágrima resbala desde sus tristes ojos, y le cuesta la vida alzar el rostro para mirar al hombre que cayó con él. Espera su desprecio, espera que el hijo de América le recuerde que no es más que una armadura; espera que de sus labios emerja ese susurro que ha escuchado noche tras noche. Pudo hacer más, pero falló. Pudo esperar más del héroe que siempre quiso ser, pero al toparse sus miradas, sus cansadas y heridas caras, encuentra a alguien tan humano como él. 

Steve Rogers es quien le promete a Tony Stark vengar lo que han perdido. Y, tendiéndole la mano, ambos se levantan para encarar la guerra una vez más. Juntos.


End file.
